Burning Room
by KassandraK
Summary: "Why bother with it anymore, Major, when I know exactly what you want—what you need. It's a simple matter of choosing what your body is screaming for… what only I can give to you." O/S, SLASH


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

A/N: This is a ONESHOT story featuring Jasper and Peter. There is a tiny lemon in the first few paragraphs and is intended for 18+ readers. Enjoy!

* * *

"I know you want it." He whispered into my ear, his rough hands biting into my marble skin. It was sinfully painful, his nails breaking my skin and venom welling to the surface. It was always this rough with him—so needy, so passionate. His hands were a flurry against my body; touching me everywhere and setting my skin alight in his wake.

How long had I been sneaking to him now, begging him to take me again and again? He always said yes, though, and let me ride him relentlessly. He never asked questions and never asked whether I would come back again. He didn't need to—I always came back to him. We had found comfort in each other during the Mexican Wars, after we'd left Maria, and for centuries more since. Though I'd found a companion in Alice, I knew my heart would always lie with him—_Peter._ I whispered his name softly and his ruby red eyes met mine. His lips descended upon me and I was swept up in his inferno of lust and anger. I felt my back push up roughly against a wall, the plaster cracking and crumbling beneath the force of his shove. His hands found my ass, gripping it tightly.

He gave me no warning; but he never did. I welcomed the swell of pain and burst of hot pleasure as he slammed into me, his rigid cock twitching violently in the warmth of my ass. He set a fast rhythm, taking his fill of me, his hands wrapping on my wrists and holding them above my head. I felt his lips on mine again, swallowing my moans whilst pounding into me. I would take it all from him. I _wanted_ to take it all from him.

Peter was my break from reality, my break from vegetarianism, Alice, and the constant pain I was under in school. He was my break from Edward's prodding mind and Carlisle's sympathetic smiles. He never felt pity for me, nor did he ever judge me. Peter was feral and wild, a part of me that I buried long ago—a part that seemed to always resurface when I was with him. The days I visited him, I found myself desperately wanting to sink my teeth into a human, any human, just because his emotions were so raw and animalistic. Peter knew what he wanted and he took it without guilt. I think that was what attracted me to him from the beginning—his unrelenting sureness and buoyancy.

"Scream for me, Major." He hissed into my ear. I complied with his dulcet tones as he sent me reeling over the edge. He followed shortly after, gripping me impossibly tighter as he spurted deep within me, filling me with his essence. We sunk to the ground, his lips and tongue grazing over my healing superficial wounds. It was times like these I wondered whether he did these things on purpose. His touches were always tender after he fucked me senseless, always so careful. I could taste his apprehension in the air. He didn't want me to leave.

"You alright?" he asked, gently sliding out of me. He dressed quickly, taking a seat on his couch and watching me with his all-knowing crimson eyes.

"You know I am." I nod. He says nothing, only continuing to watch with intense eyes as I redress and take a seat beside him.

"I'm getting tired of this, Major." He drawled. It was the first time he'd ever talked about these secret visits; the first complaint I'd heard from him in the many years that I'd been sneaking to him.

"I know." I replied lamely, my eyes focusing on the blank TV screen in front of us.

"Do you?"

I paused, gritting my teeth. "I do."

He quieted, nodding fractionally. We both knew what was happening—he was beginning to tire of our secret games and I was still attached to the Cullens. Eventually, it would come down to an ultimate choice between one or the other and I didn't know what I wanted.

"Me, Jasper. You want me. But I won't give myself to you fully if you can't do the same." Peter answered my question and I felt anger swell from him, saturating the room. "You're tired of the Fairy and her demands. Why bother with it anymore, Major, when I know exactly what you want—what you _need_. It's a simple matter of choosing what your body is screaming for… what only I can give to you." he drawled, a hint of Texan accent slipping into his dialogue. He knew I liked that, damn him.

"I can't just leave her, Peter. You know that."

"I also know that when you lay with her, you're thinking of me; it's the most infuriating thing, Major."

I sighed inwardly, trickling out a smidge of tranquility in hopes of subsiding his rising annoyance and impatience. I couldn't blame him. Peter had been waiting on me for years now, but at each opportunity to break from Alice and the others, I had left him behind. He had always been loyal to me, even when he had spent time with Charlotte. She had found another more willing to give to her, leaving Peter alone. He never once complained about his solitude or loneliness, though I had often felt it filtering through his thick façade of false emotions. At least he hadn't complained until now and he did so rightly. We both knew that this time would come eventually, as much as I wished it wouldn't.

"Don't manipulate me, Jasper." he whispered, shifting his body away from me. But he didn't understand—he'd been manipulating me for years now. His body, his skin, his fucking sweet kisses… they all swayed me so strongly that it had to be manipulation. He knew exactly what he did to me and how to keep me coming back to him every week.

"It's a wonder that Alice hasn't seen this already. All these visits, all these times we've spent time together…"

"Not to mention Boy Wonder prodding through your mind all damn day, too." Peter added, his lips curving into a dry smirk. It was true. Of all the coven members, Edward was constantly trying to read me the most. He still had close to no trust in me around humans and even less around Peter. Edward had only met him once, but from that day forward I felt apprehension and suspicion from Edward at every mention of Peter.

I sighed again, turning my face to meet Peter's eyes once more. What could I say now to quiet him, to extend these secret visits and see him just one more time? I blurted the first thing that came to my head. "Peter, you know we're practically brothers."

Oh shit, wrong words. Peter tensed beside me, his hairs practically standing on end as he turned a living glower in my direction.

"Oh, fuck you Jasper. Don't you fuckin' dare start with that 'brother' shit. We haven't been brothers since that day I caught you with your cock in hand and then proceeded to fuck you raw. And you fuckin' _wanted_ it so badly, Jazz. Remember how loud you screamed my name? My name. Because I've always been what you've wanted and you still don't fuckin' know it yet. Fuck Alice. Fuck the Cullens. You need me just as much as I need you, and if you don't start listening to what your gut is telling you, it's gonna be too late." he seethed.

"Peter—"

"Don't. Just don't. I thought I could do it, Major. I thought I could continue to just fuck you and be done with it, but I can't. I want… I need more. And if 'more' isn't an option, then don't bother coming by anymore. I'm through."

I was crushed, but so was he. I could feel the tolling pain on his heart and it weighed down the guilt eating away at me. He was right; hell, he was always right! I did want him more than I wanted Alice and her perfect vision of our future together. I wanted him more than I wanted the Cullens, my morals, or my humanity. I needed Peter and all his ferocity, his strength, and his wicked mirth. "Peter, I can't make you any promises," I said, reaching over and taking his trembling marble hand into mine, "… but give me one day. I'll give you my answer in one day's time and if my answer is no, I promise to never contact you again. I'll let you go, Peter, so you can live your life without waiting on me."

"And if your answer is yes?" he muttered, his darkening eyes meeting mine. I couldn't stop myself. My lips crash into his, an all-consuming fire igniting in the pit of my belly. Our tongue's wrestled and he pushed me down onto the couch, pressing me into the soft cushion with his full weight. This was our rapid-fire relationship. Everything went from 0 to 60 in less than three seconds, but it was so perfect. I let him plague my emotions and thoughts, let him take me under just once more before I had to face my future.

* * *

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I smiled at the tiny woman with the bundle of wildflowers in one hand and a designer glass vase in the other. She returned my smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. I could taste fear spreading through her emotions, but she nodded and placed the flowers and vase down, heading right out the door and into the woods. I followed, but I didn't miss the scathing look Edward shot at me just seconds before.

"Don't wait up." I said before flitting out to follow my wife.

We must have run for at least 10 miles before she slowed, taking a seat out in a large grassy plain surrounded by thick trees. It was a comforting place that I recognized as our picnic area. She and I used to visit often, but I hadn't seen it in over 10 years now. I took a seat beside her and we stared out into the brush together, neither wanting to start. But I needed to say something—to find out what I truly wanted.

"You smell like him." she muttered bitterly, her fingers ripping at blades of glass where we sat. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Crap, I really did smell just like him. "You've been smelling like him more and more lately—you've been visiting him often." she said matter-of-factly.

"I have." I nodded.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked in a cracked voice. I didn't need to look at her to see the venom welling in her eyes.

"No." I replied, flinching at her bitter, hurt voice.

"How long have you been seeing him?" she asked softly, though I know she didn't really want to know the answer.

"As long as you've been assuming, maybe even longer than that." I replied as honestly as I could. She trembled beside me and I gingerly reached an arm out, pulling her against my chest. She dry sobbed into my shirt, her tiny fists slamming against my chest. I gritted my teeth, taking the small beating as she cried herself out. It was 2 hours before she quieted and finally dulled down to an empty loneliness.

"I should have noticed sooner. Edward told me this was happening, but… but I didn't believe him. I just couldn't believe you would ever betray me, Jasper."

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"I know. I don't know how to forgive you yet, but someday I will. We can work on our marriage now, Jasper—now that the whole truth is out. I know we can make it work." she said with a forced smile, her eyes searching out for the future already. She always relied too heavily on her gift.

I gritted my teeth, my lips pressing into a thin line. Alice was my wife and I loved her so much, but I loved Peter more. How could I tell her this without completely destroying her? I'd already made my choice, I decided. I wanted him—I wanted _Peter_. I watched as her expression changed of one of small hope to complete horrification. Her lips opened to a gasp and her eyes glazed over as she viewed her future and I could taste her emotions dip to an all new low. It crushed me to see her watching what I assumed to be my leaving, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"You're so in love with him…" she whispered, her eyes brimming once more in glassy tears that would never fall. I didn't reply, averting my gaze to the grass with a nod. "More than you ever were with me."

"I do love you, Alice, but it's always been him. It's always been Peter and it always will be. I thought I could change my ways and learn to live better. I hoped that he would follow suit and learn, too. But I was wrong… I respect your way of living, Alice, I truly do. And I hope that someday you'll be able to find someone who can truly appreciate it. But I can't do it anymore. I've lost touch with who I really am and Peter is the only person that makes me feel like _me_ again."

Alice's eyes softened as she listened to me and I felt her heart breaking more, though there was a touch of understanding. God, here I was breaking her heart and she still felt enough compassion to try and understand me, too. This woman was fierce and undeniably wonderful—I truly hoped in my heart of hearts that she would find someone more deserving than me.

"You're leaving tonight. I've seen it." she murmured and I nodded, standing up. I reached out, pulling her into a tight hug. She paused, but returned it just as fiercely, burying her face into my chest. I leaned down, pecking the top of her head.

"I love you, Alice Cullen." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Jasper Cul—Whitlock." she replied, a sad smile spreading on her face. "Don't worry. Time heals everything, Jasper. If this is what you feel you need, who am I to stand in the way?"

"You're the most incredible woman I know." I chuckled softly, taking her hands into mine. "Thank you." was all I could manage as I poured as much love towards her as I could.

"Well, start packing, Jazz. He's waiting on you. Impatiently, I might add."

I laughed, shrugging. "Well, you know Peter. He's always been impatient."

* * *

"_Major."_ Peter's throaty voice replied at the first ring.

"My answer, Peter." I said with a small smile.

"_What about it?" _he asked and I could already hear the grin on his face.

"What's my answer, soldier?" I asked. There was a long pause on the other end of the line before he chuckled softly, the warmest sound I'd heard from him in a long time.

"_Get your narrow ass over here, Major Whitlock. And don't forget your goddamn toothbrush either."_

"Is that an order, Peter? I recall it being the other way around long ago." I teased.

"_Oh, it's an order alright. Got a problem with it, Major?"_

"Not at all, sir. I'm on my way as we speak."

"_Good. Oh, and Whitlock?"_ he asked.

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_

I paused, a wide grin spreading on my face. Never, _ever_, had Peter ever uttered those words to anyone else. The ground flew beneath my feet as I approached his home, still on the line with him. He opened the door before I even had a chance to get up the steps, his crimson eyes watching me with knowing intensity.

"I love you too, Peter." I said softly before his lips descended upon mine once more. It might have taken me a few hundred years to realize it, but this man—this crazy, wild, uninhibited man—was the start of my forever.

**I was the one you always dreamed of**

**You were the one I tried to draw**

**How dare you say it's nothing to me**

**Baby, you're the only light I ever saw**

**We're goin' down**

**And you can see it too**

**We're goin' down**

**And you know that we're doomed, my dear**

**We're slow dancing in a burnin' room**

* * *

A/N: I haven't seen many stories featuring a softer side to Jasper, so I thought aw hell, why not?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have a moment! Song lyrics are John Mayer's (:

On a side note: if you enjoyed my 'Peter', please check out my story **Collide**, featuring Peter and Bella. Thanks for reading!


End file.
